Ich war's - ein Geständnis
by yoho
Summary: Rums! Die Tür erbebt in ihrem Rahmen. Das war ein Fußtritt. Ich greife nach meinem Zauberstab, lasse ihn dann aber wieder fallen. Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich bin sechzehn. Und dieser Mann ist eine wütende Kampfmaschine. Und ich stehe splitternackt neben dem Bett seiner Tochter, die inzwischen die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen hat.


Title: Ich war's – ein Geständnis

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Rums! Die Tür erbebt in ihrem Rahmen. Das war ein Fußtritt. Ich greife nach meinem Zauberstab, lasse ihn dann aber wieder fallen. Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich bin sechzehn. Und dieser Mann ist eine wütende Kampfmaschine. Und ich stehe splitternackt neben dem Bett seiner Tochter, die inzwischen die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen hat.

Authors Note: Ron Weasley hat ein Problem. – Nein, eigentlich sind es zwei Probleme. Erstens ist ihm ein wütender Vater auf den Fersen. Und zweitens sitzt er splitterfasernackt in einer Dezembernacht in einem verschneiten Vorgarten…  
Ein kleiner Spaß auf Rons Kosten. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. (Ursprünglich geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf.)

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Ich war's – ein Geständnis**

 _„_ _Wohin laufen wir?" – „Lauf schneller!"  
(aus dem Film ‚Fluch der Karibik')_

Ganz ehrlich. Ich hab das nicht gewollt.

Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass Lauras Vater früher von seinem Einsatz nach Hause kommt.

Eben noch sind meine Hände überall auf Lauras Körper und ihre Hände sind… Oh ja.

Im nächsten Moment höre ich eine Stimme direkt vor der Tür. „Laura, Liebling. Bist du da?"

Wir erstarrten beide und beobachten, wie der Türknauf sich langsam dreht. Aber die Tür bewegt sich nicht, denn Laura hat sie, ganz unmagisch, mit einem Schlüssel abgeschlossen.

„Laura?"

Jetzt schon etwas lauter.

„Laura! Antworte! Warum schließt du dich ein?"

Ein Rütteln an der Tür. Der Türrahmen ächzt und Putz rieselt auf den Boden.

Ich drehe mich zur Seite … und falle aus dem Bett. „Autsch!", entfährt es mir.

„Laura!" Das klingt bedrohlich. „Ist da jemand bei dir?"

„Ron, du musst von hier verschwinden", zischt Laura mir zu.

Das weiß ich selber. Und zwar presto, denn Lauras Vater ist nicht nur ein Auror, sondern er gehört zu jener Aurorengruppe, die für besonders gefährliche Einsätze trainiert ist. Dazu passen seine Körpergröße von fast zwei Metern und seine eindrucksvollen Muskelpakete.

Rums! Die Tür erbebt in ihrem Rahmen. Das war ein Fußtritt. Ich greife nach meinem Zauberstab, lasse ihn dann aber wieder fallen. Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich bin sechzehn. Und dieser Mann ist eine wütende Kampfmaschine. Und ich stehe splitternackt neben dem Bett seiner Tochter, die inzwischen die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen hat.

Ich glaube nicht, dass Lauras Vater unter die Decke sehen wird. Braucht er auch gar nicht, um zu wissen, was Sache ist. Denn ihre Klamotten liegen im ganzen Zimmer verteilt. Slip und Unterhemd direkt auf dem Bettvorleger. Der Bettvorleger ist rosa, die Unterwäsche schwarz. Das kann selbst ein blindwütiger Auror nicht übersehen.

Krach!

Das Schloss bricht zur Hälfte aus der Tür. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zauberer? Warum benutzt der kein Alohomora?

Krach! - Noch ein Tritt, und er ist drin.

Ich klettere aus dem Fenster.

Erst als ich auf den verschneiten Dachpfannen ins Rutschen komme, fällt mir wieder ein, das Lauras Zimmer im Dachgeschoss liegt.

Noch ein ‚Krach' und ich höre Laura schreien. „Papa Nein! Lass ihn! Er hat doch nichts getan!"

Hier kommt die Dachrinne. Ich kralle mich mit einer Hand daran fest. Aber nicht lange. Die Rinne ist vereist.

Nein, mein Leben ist nicht an mir vorbeigelaufen. Meine Finger geben nach und in meinem Kopf herrscht völlige Leere, während ich falle. Dann liege ich auch schon in einem Schneehaufen, direkt neben dem Zugangsweg zum Haus. Zum Glück ist der Schnee nicht nass und ich falle weich.

Einen Moment weiß ich nicht, was geschehen ist, bis ich von oben die grollende Stimme von Lauras Vater höre. „Na warte Bürschchen, wenn ich dich erwische!"

Das macht mir Beine. Erst als ich mich drei Häuser weiter zwischen verschneiten Buchsbäumen verkrieche, fällt mir auf, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe.

Erstens: ich habe Fußspuren im Schnee hinterlassen. Zweitens: ich bin nackt. Völlig nackt. Ich habe nicht mal einen Zauberstab. Der liegt neben Lauras Bett, nebst meinen Klamotten.

Und dann spüre ich die Kälte. Sie ist schneidend und tut weh. An den Füßen, an meinem Hintern und an Stellen, über die ich gerade nicht nachdenken möchte.

Zum Glück ist es dunkel. Ich schleiche mich von einer Deckung zur nächsten, so wie ich es von Hermine gelernt habe. Dabei nutze ich die Trampelpfade, die Passanten im Laufe des Tages hinterlassen haben. Von Hermine weiß ich auch, dass es in der Nokturngasse einen Notausgang in die Muggelwelt gibt. Erstmal muss ich Lauras Vater loswerden. Irgendetwas zum Anziehen, wird sich finden.

Die Notfalltür mündet in einen dunklen Hinterhof, der voller stinkender Mülltonnen steht. Ein Kaufhaus wäre mir jetzt lieber gewesen. Notfalls auch eine Damen-Boutique. Hauptsache es gibt dort warme Kleidung.

Und dann sehe ich ihn. Er kommt pfeifend aus einer Tür und stapft durch den Schnee Richtung Torbogen und Straße.

Was ist das denn für einer? Ich kapier's nicht. So eine seltsame Gestalt habe ich noch nie gesehen. Egal, seine Klamotten sehen warm aus. Fünf schnelle Schritte und ich bin hinter ihm, gerade als er in die Dunkelheit des Torbogens eintaucht. Ein Schlag an den Kopf auf die richtige Stelle und er befindet sich im Reich der Träume. Danke Hermine. Das haben wir ziemlich lange trainiert. Für den Fall, dass einer von uns mal seinen Zauberstab verliert.

Ich kenne keine Gnade. Dem armen Kerl bleibt nichts. Nachdem ich seine Kluft angezogen habe, schleife ich ihn zurück zu der Tür, aus der er gekommen ist. Sie ist nicht abgeschlossen. Sein Glück. Dahinter liegt ein Treppenhaus und es ist leidlich warm. Ich lege ihn auf den Boden und drapiere seine Arme und Beine so, dass er es bequem hat.

Als er über den Hof ging, kam er mir jung vor. Aber im Licht der funzeligen Deckenleuchte sehe ich, das er schon alt ist. Ein dicker Mann, mit schlohweißen Haaren und einem bauschigen, weißen Bart. Der Bart sieht angeklebt aus. Aber als ich vorsichtig daran ziehe, stelle ich fest, dass er echt ist.

Ich nehme den Weg zurück in die Nokturngasse. Zum Glück brauche ich keinen Zauberstab für die Notfalltür. Sie öffnet sich für jedes magische Wesen, wenn man sich direkt davor stellt.

In dem Aufzug wird mich Lauras Vater niemals erkennen, falls er noch immer nach mir sucht: rote Stiefel, rote Hose, rote Jacke und eine rote Mütze. Alles mit weißen Fellverzierungen und mindestens drei Kleidungsgrößen zu weit. Ich schlage den Kragen hoch, knöpfe ihn bis oben hin zu und ziehe mir die alberne Mütze tief ins Gesicht.

Den großen Sack, den der dicke Mann über der Schulter getragen hat, habe ich einfach in der Toreinfahrt liegen gelassen. Genauso das Bündel aus dünnen Weidengerten. Wofür er das wohl bei sich hatte? Nachdem wir auf der Flucht vor einer Todesser-Bande mal in Soho gelandet sind, hat uns Luna etwas über seltsame Sexualpraktiken der Muggel erzählt. Wer weiß, womit der Typ sich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient.

Zu Laura zurück traue ich mich nicht. Also flüchte ich mich zu George und Fred in die Winkelgasse.

Die brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als ich mich zu erkennen und meine Geschichte zum Besten gebe.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wen du da KO geschlagen hast?", fragt mich Fred.

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

George erklärt es mir und ich werde blass.

Liebe Kinder, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid. Aber es war ein Notfall. Und vielleicht findet ihn ja jemand rechtzeitig. Ansonsten, nächstes Jahr ist wieder Weihnachten. Und dann kommt er ganz bestimmt, der Weihnachtsmann.


End file.
